Skater Boy
by yhanie.tea
Summary: 'Inikah balasanmu untukku'/ Cerita sama judul agak berbeda/ sebuah songfic, Special for Itachi Uchiha / ItaFemDei / Slight ItaKyuu


Ini adalah songfic kedua aku yang aku ciptakan. Sebenarnya story ini aku buat setahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak PD sekaligus terlambat nge-phostnya. Hehe

Baiklah!

Disc: Aku tidak bisa dari yang lain selain om Masashi Kishimto. Aku sedang mendalami KnB. Hee

Song by Avril. L

Story by

Pair: Ita,fem!Dei slight ItaKyuu (BL)

Genre: Romance (mudah2an). Tadinya mau dibuat Hurt. Tapi gak jadi. :D

Rant: T

Warn: Hancur seperti biasa. Gaje juga ikut andil. Typo bersebaran. Ooc. Pokoknya aku minta maaf dengan kesalahan-kesalahan didalamnya.

Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan atau membuat Om Kishi jelek apalagi meperburuk setiap tokohnya. Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Itachi Uchiha kesayangan idola aku.

Dengan tekad yang seupil... Aku persembahkan story hancur ini untuk ultah Itachi Uchiha.

Selamat menikmati! :)

Skater Boy

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-D.L.D.R-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi berpenampilan punk dan acak-acakan. Berambut panjang hitam kelam ikat ekor kuda di pundaknya. Berwajah tampan serta menawan namum bermata tajam. Berpakaian al a punk. Jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang menempel ditubuhnya dan ia biarkan terbuka. Berkaos putih model T-shit, bercelana jeans hitam garis-garis dibagian tangan berpadu dengan sepatu sneakers hitam bertali putih. Pemuda itu duduk disebuah kursi taman yang ramai. Tak tertinggal juga sebuah skateboard berwarna merah maroon dan bergambar rubah imut.

Di seberang pemuda tersebut, tepatnya disebuah kursi taman,duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat setengah di belakang. Gadis itu memakai dress putih selutut berenda dibagian ujung lengan dan ujung bawahnya, serta berpita ungu dibagian pinggangnya. Dengan highless menempel dikaki jejangnya. Ditangan gadis itu terdapat buku setebal tiga cm sedang ia baca.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dan mulai memperhatikannya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, gadis pirang pun menutup bukunya dan mengedarkan matanya kesekitar. Tanpa sengaja mata yang berbeda warna itupun saling bertemu.

Onyx x Biru

Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian mereka memutus kontak tatapan mereka dengan perasaan yang aneh hinggap di jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam mereka berdua.

Setelah merasa pikirannya tidak di mengerti oleh otak Itachi sendiri, pemuda itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari taman.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang panjang hanya menatap kepergiannya dalan diam sembari meraba dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Hari berikutnya, Itachi bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang ia lihat ditaman waktu itu. Gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dan tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Namun kali ini ia melihat gadis itu tidak sendiri. Gadis pirang itu sedang bersama teman-temannya yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah tempat -yang Itachi ketahui-pelatihan balet.

"Hei lihat!" seru salah satu teman Itachi menunjuk pada gadis-gadis yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi. "Mereka itu gadis-gadis kaya! Mereka baru selesai latihan. Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dengan mereka?" lanjut sang teman yang membuat teman-teman Itachi lainnya tertawa mencemooh.

"Apa kau gila Kisame? Mereka itu anak-anak orang kaya! Melihat kita saja mereka pasti akan pergi. Apalagi berkenalan!" ujar salah satu temannya yang duduk dibelakang Itachi dan Kisame. "Kau jangan mengada-ngada."lanjutnya sembari meninju punggung Kisame.

"He-HEI! Sakit tau!" serunya sembari menatap sang pelaku marah.

Disaat teman-teman Itachi sedang saling balas meninju. Pemuda itu berdiri. "Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya." ucapnya tenang. Semua temannya menatap Itachi heran. Seolah Itachi adalah mahluk yang langka karena menanggapi gurauan Kisame dengan serius.

"Apa kau serius Chi?" tanya Kisame dengan panggilan akrabnya. Dia merasa kurang enak hati. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar. "Astaga! Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak serius akan menemui mereka kan?" Kisame bukannya tidak percaya pada sang sahabat yang bisa menaklukan hati para wanita. Tapi...

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya tidak peduli dengan jawaban dan alasan Kisame.

Dengan langkah perlahan pemuda tampan namun berpenampilan berandalan itu mendekati para gadis-gadis kaya tersebut.

"Ekhm. Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" suara bariton berdengun disetiap telinga para gadis. Secara bersamaan gadis-gadis cantik itu menatap kearah Itachi dengan kekaguman akan ketampanan dirinya.

Sebuah senyuman simpul Itachi perlihatkan pada mereka. "Nona berambut pirang?" sambungnya. Langsung saja teman-teman sigadis pirang itu menatapnya iri.

Gadis cantik itu tersentak sesaat dan menoleh pada teman-temannya seolah meminta ijin hanya lewat tatapan saja. Dengan berat hati teman-teman gadis itu memberi anggukan lesu.

"Ya, tentu." jawabnya. Lalu teman-temannya pergi terlebih dahulu dan menunggunya dimobil.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dan teringat ketika mereka saling tatap di taman. Tak luput aura kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka dengan perasaan yang tak karu-karuan. Namun tak lama kemudian pemuda berskater dan menyoren sebuah gitar klasik mulai berbicara.

"Maaf sebelumnya sudah lancang. Tapi, bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Itachi berusaha basa-basi. Gadis dihadapannya mengangguk kecil. Jantungnya terlalu cepat bekerja sehingga membuat gadis itu sulit untuk berbicara.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Itachi." ucapnya disertai sebuah uluran tangan berkulit putih dengan senyuman kecil. Oh ya ampun! Gadis itu merasa ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis dihadapan Itachi mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabatnya. "De-Deidara" balas gadis pirang itu bergetar. Ada semburan ping di kedua pipinya yang mulus. Lalu mereka saling melempar senyuman.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-10-06-20-15-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Beberapa minggu berikutnya

Minggu ini mereka berjanjian akan bertemu ditaman tempat mereka bertatapan dulu dan di jam yang sama. Itachi dan Deidara sudah tiga minggu saling bertemu dan bercakap-cakap ringan. Diantara keduanya saling merasakan perasaan nyaman saat sedang bersama.

Dan disinilah mereka.

Ditaman yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil sedang bermain, remaja, serta para manula pun ikut menghabiskan waktu sore mereka ditaman ini.

Seperti biasa, Itachi berpenampilan punk dengan skaterboadnya yang selalu bertengger dimanapun Itachi berada. Disampingnya Deidara duduk dengan dress biru muda polos selutut dan sepatu berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Itachi memulai dengan basa-basi.

"Baik." jawabnya. Jika boleh jujur, Deidara ingin mengakui bahwa sesering pun mereka bertemu, dia tetap tidak bisa mengontrol degub jantungnya.

"Syukurlah..." ucap Itachi ringan.

"Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Deidara sedikit gugup.

"Baik juga." Itachi menjawab pelan.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Itachi yang bingung akan apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Dan Deidara yang sibuk mengontrol dirinya yang selalu tidak bisa berhenti merasa gugup.

"Sebenarnya... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." tiba-tiba Itachi berucap. Walaupun hatinya merasa tidak yakin dan selalu ia tekan. Tapi ia rasa inilah saatnya.

Tak banyak kata, Deidara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum memulai Itachi lakukan. "Sebenarnya sejak awal melihatmu dan bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu."

Deg!

'Ba-bagaimana i-ini?!' batin Deidara galau.

Tangan putih mulus Itachi bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan gadis disampingnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Deidara fikirannya sedang tidaklah ada pada tempatnya.

"Aku tau ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Sedangkan kita baru beberapa minggu berkenalan." Itachi memberi jeda sedikit. "Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku Deidara?" tanyanya sangat berharap. Jantungnya yang terus menerus berdegup sudah ia lupakan dan Itachi buang jauh-jauh.

Deidara tidak berkata-kata. Gadis cantik itu hanya meremas-remas gaun yang ada diatas pahanya dan menundukan kepalanya. Hatinya resah akan ucapan Itachi. Walaupun Deidara sudah memprediksinya hal ini, dan dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tetap saja kata-kata dan perilaku Itachi selalu membuatnya beku. Apalagi jika dirinya mengingat perkataan teman-temannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana semua teman-teman gadis pirang ini tidaklah ada yang setuju jika Deidara menyukai Itachi dan sampai menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ditambah orangtua nya yang mengetahui bahwa Deidara berteman dengan pemuda berandalan macam Itachi. Keluarganya berfikiran jika Itachi hanya seonggok pemuda yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orangtua nya. Serta tak bisa menjamin untuk kelangsungan masa depan dirinya.

Orangtua Deidara juga pernah berpesan untuk tidak mendekati Itachi kembali. Atau ayahnya akan menyuruh anak buahnya menghabisi Itachi.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan ya Tuhan?' kegelisahan Deidara sangat terlihat dan terbaca oleh Itachi. Maka tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Deidara pun ia lepas perlahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi gamblang sambil meremat celana jeans hitamnya sekuat tenaga.

"Ma-maaf." Tak ada kata yang mampu Deidara ucapkan pada Itachi. Akan tetapi, ini juga untuk kebaikan pemuda dihadapannya sendiri. "Ayahku bilang. Ji-jika kau tidaklah memiliki masa depan yan cerah. Lihatlah dirimu! Berandalan! Anak punk! Tidak punya pekerjaan!" dengan sekuat tenaga yang Deidara punya. Ia usahakan untuk berseru.

"Sedangkan aku. Aku anak terpandang, anak berkelas. Berteman denganmu saja hanya karena paksaan semua teman-temanku yang menyukaimu." ucap Deidara sarkastik. Menghela nafas pelan gadis itu kembali berucap. "Bercerminlah sebelumnya. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu apalagi menjadi kekasihmu." dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu. Deidara pergi meninggalkan Itachi dalam luka yang amat sakit dihatinya. Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa Itachi selalu merasakan jika Deidara pun menyukainya ketika bersama?

Penolakan Deidara beberapa hari yang lalu masihlah membekas dihati Itachi. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping bila mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Teman-temannya sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya untuk pergi supaya Itachi bisa move on. Tapi selalu ia tolak.

5 Tahun Kemudian

Disebuah rumah sederhana tepat dipinggiran kota, tinggalah dua orang yang terdiri dari satu wanita muda dan satu balita laki-laki berumur satu tahunan. Wanita itu tidak lain adalah Deidara.

Wanita cantik dan keturunan anak orang terpandang itu sudah memiliki anak dari teman masa sekolahnya dahulu. Setelah kejadian penolakan tempo hari, keluarga Deidara mendapatkan kerugian besar diperusahaan yang ayahnya dirikan. Mengharuskan pemerintah menyita semua barang-barang yang dimiliki keluarga Deidara. Kesialan Deidara tidak hanya sampai disitu. Deidara juga diDO dari kampus tempat dirinya kuliah. Untung saja ada orang yang mau hidup dengannya walaupun keluarganya sudah jatuh miskin. Dari situ Deidara mulai melupakan Itachi dan menikah dengan pemuda biasa-Sasori- yang bekerja sebagai karyawan disebuah perkantoran kecil. Penghasilannya pun tidaklah bisa dibilang banyak, tapi cukup untuk hidup mereka bertiga. Itu sudah membuat hidupnya bahagia.

Deidara yang berada didapur guna membuat susu untuk anaknya berjalan kearah ruang tamu tempat anaknya berada. Susu yang sudah dibuatnya, ia berikan pada bocah kecil yang sedang belajar duduk itu. Setelahnya Deidara mengambil remot tv yang ada diatas meja dan menyalakan tv tersebut. Semula tak ada acara yang membuatnya tertarik. Di jam segini televisi hanya berisikan film anak-anak durhaka ataupun tayangan anak kecil saja. Sampai pada saluran terakhir Deidara melihat sebuah acara musik dimana bintang tamunya adalah orang yang Deidara kenal.

"Itachi." gumamnya setengah tidak percaya akan melihat mantan orang yang dirinya tolak dulu dengan kasar ada di televisi.

Pemuda yang ia cerca serta tinggalkan dengan kesan buruk, karena terlalu takut akan dijauhi teman serta dihukum oleh kedua orang tuanya. Coba lihat sekarang! Ia bahkan jadi bintang Rockstar yang sangat populer. Apalagi barusan host acara tersebut mengatakan kalau Itachi adalah anak pertama keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal akan kekayaannya itu. Lalu, kenapa saat berkenalan dengannya Itachi tidak mengatakan nama belakangnya? Itu karena Itachi anak yang kabur dari rumah karena tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembisnis seperti ayahnya. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi penyanyi profesional dan go internasional itu membuat Itachu diusir dari rumah.

Dikatakan juga oleh hostnya jika Itachi akan mengadakan sebuah konser tunggal untuk merayakan kesuksesannya seminggu lagi.

Deidara yang melihat berita mengejutkan tersebut langsung menyambar handphonenya dan menelpon teman-temannya dengan segera. Setelah salah satu temannya menerima telepon darinya, Deidara menceritakan semua tentang Itachi.

Ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi kenapa hari ini begitu membuatnya selalu terkejut. Setelah kabar Itachi, sekarang teman-temannya yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah mengetahui rencana pemuda itu walau masih dalam kata rumor.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengetahui hal ini?" tanyanya lesu. Tidak Deidara sangka bahwa semua temannya tidak ada yan memberitahu dirinya.

"Maaf Dei, kami hanya tidak mau keluarga kecilmu terganggu jika kamu mendengar kabar ini." tutur maaf diucapkan oleh teman-teman Deidara. "Kami juga sudah membeli tiketnya. Sekali lagi maafkan kami ya Dei..." Deidara tidak menjawab maaf teman-temannya. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan merenung.

'Apakah ini balasanmu padaku, Itachi?'

.

.

.

.

Acara Konser

.

.

.

.

Walaupun semua teman Deidara meninggalkannya. Tapi dia tidak putus asa! Anaknya ia titipkan pada ibunya dan dirinya sedang mengantri disebuah penjualan tiket. 'Maaf bu. Tapi ini penting.' innernya sedikit menyesal. Setelah mendapatkan tiket, dengan segera Deidara masuk ke aula besar. Tempat dimana orang yang ia sukai dulu konser sekarang.

Selang beberapa menit lamanya, akhirnya sang bintang Rockstar masuk ke area panggung. Semua penggemar Itachi bersorak-sorai memuja pemuda itu. Tak terkecuali Dengan deidara.

"Dia tampan bukan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan pelan masuk pada telinga kanan Deidara. Saat dia melihat, disampingnya terdapat seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah darah-bahkan lebih merah dari Sasori-sedang menatap kearah Itachi tanpa minat. Gadis itu menaikan alisnya yang kiri. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Memuji tapi seperti tidak suka begitu.' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Akan tetapi gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil dan kembali memperhatikan Itachi yang kali ini mulai bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua lagu Itachi nyanyikan dengan lancar dan sukses membuat fansnya bersorak-sorai kembali dengan meriah. Deidara melihat kearah kanan tempat pemuda asing tadi. Tapi pemuda itu tidak ada ditempat. 'Itu jauh lebih baik.' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

Dikarenakan acaranya sedang break, gadis pirang cantik ini memilih untuk keluar panggung guna menemui Itachi sebentar. Mungkin ini ide yang buruk. Tapi Deidara sangat ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Disebuah ruangan tempat para penyelenggara acara konser ini dibuat. Ada dua pemuda tampan yang duduk dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Yang satunya cemberut, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tertawa geli.

"Diamlah Itachi! Leluconmu sungguh memuakan." seru pemuda merah itu dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Hahaha... Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kau akan datang ke acaraku, Kyuu." tutur Itachi mengalah. Sedangkan pemuda dengan panggilan Kyuu itu hanya memberi Itachi tatapan mematikan dari matanya yang ruby tajam.

"Jangan befikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu. Aku kesini hanya karena permintaan Adikku yang menginginkan tanda tanganmu setiap kali kau konser." sangkal pemuda dihadapan Itachi berusaha meyakinkan. Walaupun pemuda itu mengatakan hal tersebut. Itachi tau kalau pemuda didepannya juga ingin melihat konsernya. Terbukti dari setiap konser yang timnya selenggarakan. Pemuda dihadapannya itu selalu hadir meski dengan beribu alasan. Dan itachi hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah perbincangan Itachi dan pemuda dihadapannya. Ada salah satu crew yang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Itachi, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." katanya menyampaikan pesan.

"Hn. Suruh dia masuk." jawab Itachi. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang serta mata biru yang sangat Itachi kenal siapa dia.

Deidara yang sudah masuk keruangan khusus itu melihat Itachi tidaklah sendiri. Itachi sedang bersama dengan pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi diantara deretan penonton.

Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Silahkan duduk nona Dei-san." nada suaranya masih seramah yang dulu Deidara ingat.

Kaki jejang mantan balet itu langkahkan perlahan kearah kursi untuk make up dan mendudukinya. Entah perasaan Deidara saja, atau memang orang yang duduk disamping Itachi itu selalu menatap setiap gerak-geriknya?

Dengan atmosfir yang jauh berbeda dari sebelum wanita cantik ini datang. Itachi berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa nona Dei-san bertemu saya sebelum acara 'MAG' dimulai?" tanya Itachi to the poin. Waktu breaknya tidaklah lama. Jadi Itachi harus siap-siap kembali.

Deidara sedikit berkeringat, mengingat dulu ia pernah menyakiti orang dihadapannya itu dengan kasar.

"A-ano, emn, bisakah kau menemuiku setelah show selesai dibelakang panggung?" ucap Deidara gugup. Rasa gugup ditubuhnya membuat ia meremat dressnya sekuat tenaga tanpa sadar. Ini saat-saat memalukan yang kedua baginya setelah kehancuran bisnis orangtuanya dulu.

"Ya, baiklah." jawab Itachi singkat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi, Deidara pamit keluar ruangan tanpa mengetahui jika tangan Itachi sedang digenggam erat oleh pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuubi pelan tanpa menatap wajah Itachi. Pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan datar.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Kyuu-chan. Semua akan baik-baik saja." balas Itachi disertai senyuman yang menawan. Lalu ia menarik tangan yang menggenggamnya dan mencium punggungnya dengan sayang. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Kyuubi dengan sorot bersungguh-sungguh jika semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi dia,,,"

"Dia hanya masalaluku saja, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Kau jangan khawatir..." pemuda tampan berklan Uchiha itu memberi jeda dan menghela nafas pelan. "Karena sekarang ada dirimu, masa depanku." lanjutnya.

"Ka-kau ini!" balas Kyuubi sambil melepas kasar tangan Itachi. Itachi melihat jika dipipi pemuda dihadapannya sedikit merona.

Acara konser tunggal pun selesai tepat jam 11 malam. Semua penonton pulang dengan perasaan bahagia karena bisa menyempatkan tanya-jawab dulu dengan sang idola.

Setelah semua beres dan berpamitan kepada seluruh crew. Itachi langsung pergi kebelakang panggung guna menepati janjinya dengan Deidara. Sampai dibelakang panggung, pemuda tampan itu melihat Deidara sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu masih saja cantik meski Itachi tak pernah melihatnya 5 tahun terakhir.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Itachi setelah sampai dan duduk disamping Deidara.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai." jawab wanita sambil tersenyum. "Maaf menyita waktumu. Kau pasti lelah." katanya sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lama mereka terdiam. Itachi yang tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Deidara. Dan Deidara yang merasa gugup untuk berbicara. Bahkan semua rencana dan niatnya yang beberapa hari lalu ia susun pun lupa harus dari mana memulainya.

"Jadi,,,?" karena merasa Deidara hanya menghabiskan waktunya. Itachi memulai untuk bertanya.

Deidara meremas jari jemarinya dengan kencang. Telapak tangannya pun sudah basah oleh keringat karena gugup. Dengan rasa gugup dan malu, ia tolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Maaf." ucap Deidara dengan kepala menunduk. Itachi yang mendengar kata 'maaf' dari Deidara hanya menatap wanita itu heran.

"Maaf?" beo nya tak mengerti.

"Maaf karena dulu aku sudah menyakitimu." dengan sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena gugup.

"Akh. Kurasa tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena aku sudah melupakannya." balas Itachi dengan tenang.

"Be-benarkah?!" tanyanya tidak disangka-sangka. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangguk serius. Ya ampun! Ternyata Itachi itu pemuda yang baik. "Jika memang begitu, bolehkah kita mengulangnya dari awal lagi?" tanya Deidara dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kalau masalah itu,,, jujur aku tidak bisa." Itachi berkata dengan penuh maaf pada Deidara. Membuat Deidara bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena dia sudah jadi miliku." jawaban dari orang lain itu membuat keduanya menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Benarkan 'Uchiha Itachi'?" lanjutnya sambil memandang Itachi yang tersenyum membenarkan. Lalu bintang Rockstar itu pun mengangguk mantap.

"Ya." jawabnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuubi. "Perkenalkan. Dia Kyuubi Namikaze. Kekasih sekaligus tunanganku." kata Itachi memperkenalkan.

Deidara? ia hanya diam karena syok dengan semua ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi padanya. Oh Kami-sama! Inikah balasannya padaku. Selain Itachi menolaknya. Pemuda itu pun sudahlah memiliki seorang pemuda yang menjadi tunangannya.

Apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi? Jika iya! Maka tolong bangunkan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya ini memang kenyataannya dan wanita itu bisa apa.

.

.

.

.

Selesainya perkenalan pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze tersebut, kedua pemuda itu pergi setelah berpamitan dan mendapat anggukan kaku dari Deidara. Dengan langkah bahagia,kedua pemuda itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Hei Chi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Hn." balas Itachi singkat.

"Kurasa bagian tunangannya tidaklah benar." kata pemuda merah itu dengan raut wajah polos seperti anak kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi main-main. Kyuubi mengangguk nurut. "Tapi hal itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi." lanjut Itachi sembari mencium bibir merah muda Kyuubi karena cuaca dingin disamping mobil sedan miliknya.

-FIN-

Story special for b'day Itachi Uchiha

09-juni-2015

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI

By .


End file.
